Rotatable clothing hanger assemblies used at the present time, are typified by such a patent example as U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,536, which discloses a rotatable hanger assembly having a plurality of hanger units pivotally and slidably coupled together between an upper track and a lower track, such that all hanger units are moved in concert along the tracks and clothing hung thereon can be reached easily. However, there is still one drawback of the previous hanger, in that, each hanger unit is not permitted &.o rotate about an inner axis, thus occupying a lot of space in the whole hanger assembly.